FAQ
General 'Can I delete my character? '''No '''How do I submit a GM ticket? '''http://www.edenxi.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=829 '''Is a friends list available? '''Not at this time '''Does Eden plan to move into the Wings of the Goddess expansion? '''Not at this time, there is still a TON of content to implement up to ToAU. Game Related '''Why does it show 7 CP for an Instant Reraise and 10 CP for an Instant Warp but take out WAY more? '''Proper ERA values are 500 CP for an Instant Reraise and 750 CP for an Instant Warp. '''Can I sell more then 7 items on the Auction House? '''As long as you don't check your sales status. If you do, zone out of that area and then you can sell more. '''Is gear leveled down when I use level sync? '''No, you will need level equivalent gear for whatever level you sync to. '''I unlocked an outpost, why can't I teleport to it? '''Certain outpost have level limits in order to teleport to it. Look up Outpost Teleportation on wiki to see level requirements. '''Is there a time limit on /yell? '''Yes, 15 min '''How far does /yell go? '/yell is server wide Technical Support '''How do I setup a gamepad? '''Gamepad can be set up in PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\ToolsUS '''Why can't I log in? '''Could be multiple reasons, before asking in Tech Support Channel, wait at least 5 min before attempting to log back in. You could be part of a zombie login. Installation You can use the Eden installer to set up from a fresh install. It can be found here. This installer is currently only for 64 bit systems, but will be available for 32 bit in the future. If you would like to update from a previous version of an already existing client, please see instructions here. Our server information is the following: File: .\\ffxi-bootmod\\pol.exe Command: --server play.classicffxi.com --hairpin If you need additional assistance with setting up your client or you are experiencing issues connecting to the server, please join our Discord channel and somebody can assist you in the tech support channels. Server Rules * 2 accounts online at one time per person only with an additional account allowed online as a bazaar or mule. (This will not be locked down by IP, but it will be actively patrolled.) * Automation will get you in trouble. (Ex. Scripts to skillup undercapped skills overnight or afk.) * Account sharing is strongly discouraged and may be disallowed in the future. * Not really a rule but be aware that players may be limited in the future to 3 characters. So create new ones at your own risk. It is undecided how additional characters would be handled if we imposed these limits. * Not so much a rule either but if you are aware of any non-era item/NM/recipe/et cetera please report it. And do expect the rewards obtained from it to be removed. I can't find every non-era thing at once but as I find them I will be removing them. * Creating characters for the purpose of market manipulation is disallowed. * Gardening restricted to 3 characters per player. * Hacking/exploiting/cheating of any kind including but not limited to buying items and selling back for more than you paid for. Position hacking is a 1-strike offense, anyone caught position hacking will have their account terminated and their hardware banned. * Spamming any chat. (Linkshells and tells are the exception as they will only be subject to harassment reports.) * Harassment of any kind including offensive character or linkshell names. * Character names that depict cheating. * Use of any cheat program/addon or a non-approved addon/program. There will be an allowed list and a non-allowed list. Those not in either are discouraged from use as you may be penalized for using them. Use at your own risk. Those that are similar to a forbidden program are most likely forbidden as well. * GM interaction is limited here but if a GM messages you in game and you are active — respond within a reasonable time. Ignoring a GM is likely to get you jailed as we will likely think you are afk botting. Source. Regarding behavior, we don't have an all inclusive code of conduct manual for you to read so use common sense. If you are doing something that would have gotten you banned or in trouble on retail, it is more than likely against the rules here too. If you are doing inappropriate things that you wouldn't do to your friends--I would think twice about that too. Finally, if a GM asks you to stop a behavior--saying "it isn't in the rules" is not a valid excuse for ignoring the GM. Approved Addons and Third Party Programs * AshitaCast. * Combat Parsers. (Deeps, etc.) * TPParty. * WatchEXP. * FPS. * Duration. * Recast. * Timestamp. * Shorthand. (Only for actions on players -- NOT allowed for claiming.) * Renamer. (Only using the lists we provide -- NOT for custom naming of mobs.) * Amelila's HD Repack. * Reshader. (Required for the HD pack.) * HideConsole. * Filters. (Combat action chat filter addon.) * Filterless. (Addon for automatically toggling off the language filter.) * ChatMonitor. (Otherwise known as ChatMon.) * Findall. * Client-side .dat swaps for cosmetics. * Gearlock and Blinkmenot. Source. As a general rule, if you don't see the addon you are wondering about on this list, ask yourself "Does this automate anything or give me any extra information that the game otherwise normally wouldn't offer to me?" If the answer to both of those questions is "no," it is likely OK, but your best bet is to consult a GM or ask on the forums. Unapproved Addons * AuctionHelper / Auction House assistants. * Multisend / Servo. * Minimap and other map overlays that interact with the world. (Show NPCs, players, etc) * Allmaps. * Shorthand. (when used to claim) * LightLuggage. * Fishing/exp/healing bots or any other bots that automate player actions. * Claim tools or character enhancement tools like flee or warp hacks. This includes position hacks. Source. Bug Reports and Calling a GM If you find a bug, you can use our Github to report it. Please note that the more detailed you are in filling out your bug report, the faster we can fix the bug. If you need immediate assistance for something, like your character being stuck or you suspect that you may be witnessing someone in the act of cheating/exploiting, you can use the "Call a GM button" on our website. To use this tool, follow these instructions: * Go to classicffxi.com and on the lefthand side underneath the "Tools" section, click on the "My Account" button. * Log in using the account information that you use to connect to the server. * Underneath your character on the page that it brings you to, click on the "Call GM!" button underneath the character that you are currently online/having an issue with. Please do not abuse the Call a GM button. We will use our sweet, unbridled powers to abuse you back. :) Changing Your Password/Email You can change your password on your account page on our main site. You can also update your email address here as well. * Go to classicffxi.com and on the lefthand side underneath the "Tools" section, click on the "My Account" button. * Log in using the account information that you use to connect to the server. * You will find both of these options on the page that it takes you to once you're logged in. __FORCETOC__